


Don’t drink the yellow Sea, Tsunami

by DaggerlightTheNightwing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Corruption, Inflation, Piss, Piss Inflation, dragon - Freeform, light body horror, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaggerlightTheNightwing/pseuds/DaggerlightTheNightwing
Summary: Something I should mention, the fetish stories do connect with each other (as in, If a a character dies they won’t come back for a while (Yes, they CAN come back))Also, Nearly 50 hits on Clay’s Story in just a day?! Wow! Hope you guys enjoy this one as well :3.





	Don’t drink the yellow Sea, Tsunami

She woke up on a deserted, abandoned island. The blue dragon got to her feet, dazed and confused. Her name was Tsunami, the seawing princess. She was part of the old prophecy of many years ago, and then a teacher once the war had ended. Recently, her friend and fellow dragonet of destiny, Clay, had gone missing. He apparently went to see a dragon named Mudslide, but that was all Tsunami knew. She tried to go look for her friend, but suddenly everything went back.

And now she was here.

 

She looked out at the sea, and a look of confusion grew on her face. She couldn't see any land nearby, but the weirdest thing was that the entire sea was a deep, almost dark, yellow. The salty air was even worse here, but Tsunami didn't think much of it.

 

“How in three moons did I get here, anyway?”

She asked out loud, dipping a toe into the water. It felt weird, but clearly she should be able to swim to whatever land was out there. She craned her head and dove into the yellow sea...then immediately got out as fast as she could, covered in sticky piss. That wasn't water, it was  _ urine! _

 

“EWWWW!” She shouted, diving into the water trying to get the piss off, then quickly remembering that that's why she was covered in the stuff. Why was the sea made of piss, and why was it sticking to her!? It was like a mix of piss and glue: it just wouldn't come off of her, and the longer it stuck, the longer it sat in the sun, and the longer it sat, the higher it stank. Her whole body was covered, and she teared up as a bit of piss stuck to one of her eyelids, keeping it open. 

 

“This is disgusting! How did I even get here? Who's doing this?” She yelled the last part frantically. She started to breath heavily; she was thirsty. She couldn't drink though, the water was piss! She didn't have a choice though, so, gulping down her dignity, tested the piss sea by lapping up a few gulps of piss. A bit stuck to her snout and in her mouth, but most of it went down fine.

 

“Th-This is what I have to do to survive?” She asked herself, lowering her head to drink up a few more gulps of piss, then nearly puking from the stench as one of her nostrils were stuck shut from the sticky urine...then the other soon followed. 

 

“What?!” her voice was a bit nasally from her sinuses being completely shut for as long as...prolly forever. Tsunami started to panic, looking at her yellowed snout. She couldn't drink anymore: she'd rather dehydrate.

_ I need to get out of here. I gotta find Clay! Even if I need to swim home. _

 

She pondered using her wings, but realized the piss had made them stick to her, unable to move more than a couple inches.

_ Wait...I need my wings to swim, too. _

_...I'm doomed. _

 

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a sharp pain in her gills. They started to grow, and multiple sets of gills formed; one set on her neck, another on her forehead, and the last right on her tongue!

 

“whapph?!” she tried to scream, but the gills ruined her tongue...aside from tasting. Before she could even realize what was happening, she started to lose air. Her gills wouldn't suck up any oxygen; she couldn't breath! She was going to suffocate quickly if she didn't do something.

Her eyes teared up as she looked at the sea, knowing exactly what she had to do.

 

She plunged her entire head into the sea of piss, and in an instant, wished she'd let herself suffocate.

Her mouth and gills flooded with piss, which stuck like instant glue around her jaw. She tried to close it, but she soon found out it was impossible. Her mouth was going to be stuck like this for as long as the piss stuck to it. 

 

The piss never stuck to her gills; they just sucked up piss endlessly. Tsunami couldn't even take her head out of the water, like it itself was glued into the sea, so she couldn't see (though she could feel) her stomach and the rest of her body rapidly growing and creaking from the lakes worth of urine being pumped into her. She tried desperately to scream under the water, but it was impossible. Her body continued to fill, and eventually the top of her head up to her eyes were able to get out of the water.

 

It never stopped though. Tsunami's body sloshed and gurgled as it was filled with an overwhelming, unending amount of piss. She wanted to cry, and was shocked as instead of tears, a gush of piss flowed out of her eyes, which then started to turn yellow, along with the rest of her body. She found it impossible to think, like the sea of pee had gone right to her mind...which clearly, it  _ did.  _ She kept on sucking up piss from the yellow sea, her body well past being a big water balloon at this point. It creaked and gurgled loudly, like it was at its breaking point.

 

Tsunami got about a few more gallons worth of piss sucked into her before her body rolled a bit, sending her head out of the water. She quickly started to lose air, but was relieved when she felt a neck bulging amount of piss coming up her throat. She got ready and, since her jaw was stuck open, puked out a geyser of piss, which went up, then splashed back down on Tsunami, drenching her ballooned body and turning the outside yellow with multiple thick layers of piss, which gave a very visible yellow stench after setting in the sun so much.

 

The stench made Tsunami lose all thought; her brain had been destroyed. She continued puking up an endless amount of piss, her body only slightly deflating from time to time. Piss came out of pretty much everywhere, and her blimp of a body rolled itself into the sea, right where it belonged.

  
  
  


Nobody knew what had happened to Tsunami. She just disappeared one day and never came back. Everyone at Jade academy was worried about her; she had gone off to find Clay, who was also missing.

There were reports of a weird yellow liquid in the far sea, that stank and grew larger almost every hour. A group of seawings went to investigate, but never came back. The others figured that, whatever it was, must be why Tsunami was missing...maybe even Clay.

But they couldn't investigate; they didn't know how dangerous it was.

They just had to move on for now.

 


End file.
